dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Videl's Mother
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = December 1, Age 737|Date of death = July 14, Age 756 (Manga) July 14, Age 757 (Anime)|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Satan City|Occupation = Singer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Unnamed father (Father) Unnamed mother (Mother) Mr. Satan (Husband) Jimmy (Son) Videl (Daughter) Gohan (Son-in-law) Pan (Granddaughter) Kayla (Daughter-in-law) Goku (Brother-in-law) Chi-Chi (Sister-in-law) Goten (Brother-in-law) Michelle (Granddaughter) Melissa (Granddaughter) Tommy (Grandson) Matthew (Great-Grandson) Goku Jr. (Great-grandson or great-great-great grandson) Marie (Great-granddaughter or great-great-great granddaughter) Shaun (Brother-in-law) Danielle (Sister-in-law and best friend)}} Miguel (ミゲル, Migeru)' is the wife of Mr. Satan, and the loving mother of Jimmy and Videl. She is never seen in the anime or manga series, and she is dead, according to the ''Daizenshuu. Biography Background Miguel was born in December 1 of Age 737 and she was a beautiful singer on Earth with the most beautiful voice. At the point in the past, Miguel married a martial artist, Mr. Satan in the late November 20 of Age 755, the couple would to have two children of their own: she gave birth their first child and only son, Jimmy was born in January 13 of Age 756 that he was named after Shaun's father, and one year later and nine month later, she gave birth their second child and only daughter, Videl was born in July 14 of Age 757, who's loved her husband and children loved dearly. Eventually, Miguel died at the heart virus disease after Videl's birth, the Heart Virus. she's want her oldest son to take care of his little sister, also she's want her husband to take care of Jimmy and Videl for her before she's passed away and left Mr. Satan widow father and raised his children on his own. Miguel looks identical like her youngest daughter as she's bore a strongly striking remembrance between them, Videl, the day of her birth, she passed away at childbirth and also she's the best friend of Shaun and Danielle. Miguel knew that her health was very weak and illness after Videl's birth from a year after Jimmy was born and knew she wasn't going to live for long enough to spend with her husband and children, grew sickly and passed away at childbirth and heart virus. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box, letter and her husband was going to give them to Videl personally as a birthday gift celebrate on her daughter's 11-year-old birthday during the Cell Saga after the Cell Games in three months later and also give her son a photo of herself. Miguel knew that her health was very weak and slowly illness after Videl's birth and knew she wasn't going to live for long to close as a family and telling her oldest son to take care of his younger sister and be a clever, intelligent, knowledge, kind, healthy and strong boy as he's cries in his mother's arms. She told Hercule to put the gold hair pieces in a small gift-box, and keep it until she reaches the start of her teen years in Majin Buu Saga. The gift would symbolize how Miguel herself would also have received them as a gift at the start of her teen years, the beginning to the journey of being a young lady. It would be something to remember her mother by. In the dubbing of Dragon Ball Z is briefly mentioned to their mother in between in the Cell Saga, Majin Buu Saga and the anime episode Gather for the Tournament episode when Gohan teaches Videl to fly, at a certain point little Goten talks about their deceased father seven years ago, remembering Cell go way back from the last time and then Videl replies that he understands what it means since their mother too, she left (she died at illness and childbirth) since her big brother, Jimmy still missed her a lot as a baby, went to Heaven and being her big brother in the most of her life they were children when she was still a baby with her older brother, complaining then that since her mother died since she was born, her father makes the cascamorto with the other women. In the English dubbing instead Videl is limited only to say to the father: "Only because our mother is gone, it's does not mean that you can have fun with all the other women!". Sometime later after her daughter's birth, Miguel died of unknown reason at a heart virus. Appearance In the manga and anime Dragon Ball series, Miguel having bears a strongly striking remembrance to her daughter, Videl and her best friend, Danielle: they both have the blue eyes, pale skin complexion, and (formerly short hair as shoulder-length hairstyle once she was a teenager of high school photo before she have become a beautiful singer) long straight black hair that reaches down her hips which tied in a low braid ponytail with side bangs with a single short strands over her forehead and gold hair clips. She have the beautiful angelic appearance of average height of a slender, very slim figure build and attractive woman as she's shared the same height and weight as her daughter. Miguel has share the same hairstyle with her daughter, Videl, but her was originally short reaches to her shoulders with a red headband (central middle part bangs or side bangs frame her face front and short strands over her forehead), and grew long reaching down her hips tied into a braid ponytail hairstyle similar to Videl's hairstyle version of the Dragon Ball GT, before she married Mr. Satan and have two children. She usually wears the short-sleeved white flowing dress that reach her upper thighs, black tights, and white loafers with a long braided ponytail, side bangs frame her face, gold earrings, gold bracelet and gold hair clips before her daughter wore them as a teenager in Great Saiyaman Saga of the Majin Buu Saga. The same golden hair pieces that Videl wears in the low pigtails reaching her shoulder in her teen years (Majin Buu Saga) actually was belonged to her late mother, Miguel. Hercule always loved Miguel's long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin complexion, her attractive angelic beauty appearance and her caring, friendly, nice, sweet, innocent and gentle personality. With the long low braid hairstyle at the top right, it is held together by two golden hairpieces, the same pieces that Videl uses to tie her hair when we first see her. These hair pieces could have once belonged to Miguel before she passed it down as a gift to Videl. In honor of her mother, Videl wore these gold hair pieces. Videl had found her mother’s gold hair pieces again while cleaning out the house after the Cell Games. Because she had long hair at the time, she wore them in pigtails as a tribute to her mother. This shocked Hercule as his daughter now really resembled her mother a lot more. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Son Family Category:Singers Category:Goku's Friend Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Personality Miguel have share with the similar personalities with her oldest son: Jimmy, she's a very kindhearted, friendly, polite, native, nice, strong-willed, caring, loving, motherly, sweet, innocent and gentle personality with polite tone who cared deeply for her family. She's the most favorite parent to her oldest son and youngest daughter mostly. Miguel has a personality and attitude that was like the one of her own. Miguel is the caring, kindhearted, friendly, native, nice, sweet, innocent and gentle personality since she's married to Mr. Satan on their wedding day, she's so exciting that she's has becoming the loving mother to her children, she's begin to have illness to giving birth a daughter named Videl, before she's passed away at the heart virus during childbirth, she's wants her husband to take care of their children and raised them on his own. She was a nice and friendly woman who was ahead of her time, yet gentle and kind with the most beautiful voice and since she have to become a best friend with Danielle on their childhood. She was like a caring protector towards her son and daughter with her husband, Mr. Satan. Miguel was strong in her own way, as she is not fazed easily and would even put the needs of others before hers. She caught him out later on, but by then she was already truly enamored by his comical, but charismatic charm in some way. She did remind him though to try and not to lie, as lying really does get one in trouble. Because she thinks that her husband is the caring, kindhearted, honestly and funny man to makes her laugh. Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga In Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga On Videl's 11th birthday, her small birthday gift-box were give her by her father from her late mother after the Cell Games three months later, her father tells her son, Jimmy and daughter, Videl that the gold hair clips were belong to her. Jimmy holds his a frame photo of his deceased mother were given by his father in his bedroom to remember her. Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by her daughter in the Gather for the Tournament episode during she's talking with Gohan. Video Games Appearances '''Miguel is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include:Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:DBZ Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Son Family Category:Singers Voice Actors * Japanese: Yukari Oribe * [[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Tara Platt (most media) Trivia * Miguel means "Archangel." Thus the two of them marrying was "an angel marrying a devil." * It is hinted in Dragon Ball Z that she could have left the family when Videl states to her father, "Just because mom left, it doesn't mean you can start hanging around all these other women!" * Jimmy was upset that their mother had passed away at the heart virus since they were babies from the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z. * Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked striking remembrance a lot like her mother. * According to Daizenshuu it is mentioned originally that some time later after Videl's birth, she passed away. * Miguel's name is tied to religion, more surrounding one of the seven Archangels. * She's the one of the unseen characters belongs to the DB and DBZ (Dragon Ball Z) series. * Jimmy says described of their mother: the beautiful, kindhearted, nice, friendly, caring, polite, sweet, attractive and gentle woman, and she's bears a strongly striking resemblance to his younger sister. * Danielle looks like resemblance to Miguel and Denise, but she's have own her similar hairstyle like her daughter reaching down her hips and beautiful voice. * Miguel never makes an appearance in the manga and anime series of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series like Chi-Chi's mother. However, she is mentioned by her son, Jimmy and daughter Videl, though not by name. * With the braid hairstyle at the top right, it is held together by two golden hairpieces, the same pieces that Videl uses to tie her hair when we first see her. These hair pieces could have once belonged to Miguel before she passed it down as a gift to Videl. In honor of her mother, Videl wore these gold hair pieces. * The name Miguel actually means ' Angel ', so Miguel would have a sweet and caring personality like her namesake. Her personality would have matched with Hercule's crazy ways. * Miguel possibly had been born in Age 737 in the anime series as she's the same age as Goku and Chi-Chi. * Sometime later after her daughter's birth, Miguel died of unknown reason at a heart virus. * Miguel have shared same a braided ponytail hairstyle similar to Princess Fiona from Shrek movies. * Miguel shares many similarities to Karura from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series: * Both died after giving birth. * Both are caring, motherly, loving, kind, sweet, innocent and gentle personality. * They both are married to their husbands and having children on their own. * They both said a kind caring message to their children before they died. (For Miguel: Jimmy and Videl. Whereas for Karura: Gaara). Gallery dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5.png|Miguel dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_city_by_artycomicfangirl-db7aobw.png|Miguel walking with kid Videl dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg|Miguel character design conpert dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5-1.png|Miguel dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_-1.png|Miguel is the caring and sweet mother of Jimmy and Videl dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-1.jpg|Miguel with long hair and a halo on her head from Heaven Danielle Johnson.jpg|Miguel as a teenager Miguel Satan.jpg|Miguel's full appears on Jimmy's photo Danielle .jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-2.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-3.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-4.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-5.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-6.jpg Miguel is Jimmy and Videl's mother.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-7.jpg Dbz fake screenshot going out in orange star -3.png Danielle and Kid Kayla.png Danielle Johnson is the wife of Shaun Spencer and the loving mother of Zesmond and Kayla.png Danielle.png References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Q&As # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 171: "Memories of Gohan" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 208: "Dragon Ball Z: Gather for the Tournament" Site Navigation Category:DBZ Mrs Miguel Satan Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters who died early Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Singers Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Wives Category:Goku's Friend